Optical devices that include one or more optical radiation emitters and one or more optical sensors can be used in a wide range of applications including, for example, distance measurement, proximity sensing, gesture sensing, and imaging. In some applications, such optoelectronic modules can be included in the housings of various consumer electronics, such as mobile computing devices, smart phones, or other devices.